Stringing Our Hearts Along
by ChomeChan
Summary: Allen met Kanda when they were children. Allen wasn't sure what it was, but he always stuck around the slightly older boy. But good things don't last forever Allen had to move away, and left Kanda with a tearful goodbye. A few years later, while going to Rose Cross Academy, Kanda's class has a transfer student. And the student is the last person Kanda was expecting. Yullen
1. Prologue

_"Che, who the hell are you kid?" A boy asked. Silver eyes looked up at him, nervous. The other boy could tell. The owner of the silver eyes had been leaning against a tree, watching as other kids played. The little boy put a gloved finger to his lips. The other one looked at him._

 _"Papa says it's mean to say that word." He said quietly. His voice was soft and airy, gentle at that. The other boy standing there scoffed._

 _"Whatever, Moyashi. I'll say whatever I want." Was his quick reply. The silver eyed boy looked at him._

 _"That's not my name! It's Allen! Allen Walker!" The younger cried, crossing his arms. The other boy rolled his eyes._

 _"Che, Moyashi suits you better." He replied. Suddenly, the boy tugged on his arm, silently asking him to sit down beside him. He looked at the boy confused._

 _"Can you keep me company?" The boy asked timidly. Two, steel blue eyes looked at him in shock, before confidently shaking his head no. The kid barely knew him, yet he wanted him to stay there?_

 _"No way. I don't even know you." He said flatly. The boy puffed his cheeks in frustration._

 _"A good way to start is a name. I told you mine, so why don't you tell me yours?" The boy inquired._

 _"Kanda." He said. He wasn't sure why he was telling the boy this, but he seemed to like his answer, by the giant smile on his face. He scoffed, sitting down next to the still smiling boy. "Why are you grinning like a fool, Moyashi?" He questioned. The auburn haired boy pouted._

 _"It's Allen!" He stressed. "And I'm smiling because I got you to sit next to me!" He giggled happily. The other boy rolled his eyes._

 _"Oi, why are you siting here by yourself anyway? Shouldn't you be playing with those other kids?" The dark haired boy asked. Allen slowly shook his head._

 _"Everyone keeps their distance from me because of my arm..." He said softly, silver meeting blue. The other boy frowned, feeling annoyed._

 _"And what the hell is wrong with your arm?" He asked again. He felt Allen whack him on the shoulder after that._

 _"My arm...isn't normal." He said simply, looking at Kanda. "It's a little different from everyone else's, but it still works the same." Allen explained softly. Kanda listened intently, as Allen continued to ramble on about random things that came to mind._

 _After that, Allen and Kanda had always been around each other. At lunch, in the classroom, on the bus. Kanda had been introduced to Mana, Allen's father, and Nea, his uncle. In return, Allen had been introduced to Kanda's while crazy family. The two led a crazy, yet enjoyable elementary school life, and became close to one another._

 _It was in the middle of fifth grade, Allen had come to school that day with unfortunate news. Mana had gotten a job in London, and he had hesitantly accepted it. The family of two had to move away, meaning Allen had to leave. Mana had told him he had one week left with Kanda, and the boy was trying his best to stay strong. Kanda had done the same, although it was easily noticeable from both boys that they were upset._

 _"I'm sorry Kanda." Allen said quietly, on the morning he'd have to leave. Kanda scoffed._

 _"Don't apologize for things you can't control, Moyashi." Was his classic response. Allen rolled his eyes._

 _"It's Allen, Bakanda!" He exclaimed, looking at him. Kanda smirked in reply. Allen looked at him. "It's not goodbye you know...we'll see each other again real soon!" He exclaimed. It was Kanda's turn to roll his eyes._

 _"And what makes you so sure Sprout?" He asked. Allen gave him a grin._

 _"Because it's a promise! And promises never break!" He chuckled. Kanda scoffed again, and he flicked Allen on the forehead. Allen laughed, using his chance to give Kanda a hug. Kanda would never mention to Allen how he felt the boy's tears soak his shirt as they rolled down his face._

 _"Baka, you better come back one day." He said. Allen laughed again._

 _"And if I don't?" He asked. Kanda snorted._

 _"Then I'll have to find you, now won't I? Moyashi." Before Allen had a chance to reply, Mana had called for the young boy. With a tight squeeze, Allen let go of Kanda, and ran off, wiping away his falling tears. He turned around, to face the other boy, giving a tear filled grin._

 _"I'll hold you to it, Bakanda!"_


	2. Recognition

_"Yuu!" He giggled, running towards him, throwing himself on the boy's back. The boy beneath him growled in frustration, putting his pencil down._

 _"Baka! You could've messed me up!" He exclaimed. The boy on his back just giggled again. Seeing his friend laughing, he found himself unable to really be mad. After all, he never really was._ _His white haired friend was too innocent to stay mad at._

 _"Oooh!~ What are you drawing Yuu?" The boy asked, smiling as he peered over his friend's shoulder. Yuu rolled his eyes._

 _"It's a lotus flower." He said bluntly, continuing to sketch the drawing. "It's rubbish, Moyashi, so just ignore it." He decided to add. The whittete shook his head._

 _"No it's not! It's beautiful Yuu! Y'know, you should really take more pride in your art! I bet one day you'll be a famous artist, and this very drawing will be in museums!" Yuu felt himself ruffle the boy's hair with a very tiny smile._

 _"Thank you...Allen."_

His eyes snapped open as he heard the scream of his alarm clock go off. He turned it off, slowly pushing himself up from bed. He put his head in one hand, deep in thought. _'I've been thinking about him so much lately...che, what the hell is wrong with me...?'_ He stood from his bed, blinking as he threw on his clothes for the day. He brushed out his hair, tying it up in a pony tail.

He grabbed his book bag, and slung it over his shoulders as he walked to school, hands in his pockets. He found himself thinking of the boy's radiant smile, and his shining silver eyes. He never understand why he let the boy call him by _that_ name, but snarled when other people did. "Yuu! Hey Yuu, wait up!" A voice called. His eyes widened in surprise, and he turned to face the person. "Yuu? You alright?" He asked.

"Che, it's just you." The long haired male grumbled. The teen in front of him gawked as he frowned.

"What do you mean _it's just me_?!" He exclaimed. Kanda sighed, watching as the boy stood next to him.

"Nothing, Alma." He replied. The teen next to him frowned again, worry clearly written on his face.

"Are you alright Kanda? You left the house before in a complete daze. Are you sick or something?" Alma questioned softly. Alma was Kanda's half brother. They had the same mother, yet different fathers. Kanda had gotten in touch with Alma a few months before Allen left, and the two had meet a few times.

"Yuu-chan's sick?!" A voice exclaimed, making Kanda turn around and glare at the nesting redhead. The teen just chuckled, holding his hands up in defense.

"Of course not you moron!" Kanda exclaimed in anger. The redhead chuckled, as did Alma.

"Did you dream about Allen again?" He asked curiously, seeing Kanda tense. Lavi, the redhead looked at Kanda curiously.

" _Again_ Yuu-chan?" He commented, walking next to Kanda as well. Kanda just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh! I heard your class was getting a transfer student Yuu!"

"I told you not to call me that, idiot!" Kanda shot back. Alma had seemed interested in what Lavi had to say however, for his face practically screamed curiosity.

"Really? Have any details?" He inquired. Lavi shrugged.

"Nothing much, some guys were saying it was a really cute girl. Oh, I'm jealous!" Lavi whined, pouting. "Yuu-chan here had first dibs on her!" He continued. Kanda rolled his eyes, watching as they arrived at school. The three split up, heading to their respective classrooms. Kanda and Alma stepped inside, sitting down. A few minutes later, more students entered the classroom, and class began.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, we have a transfer student joining our class, all the way from London." The teacher began. Some of the students had seemed to already be getting excited. "He's a long way from home, so please, help him adjust." The teacher said. "You can come in now."

The door opened, and Kanda's eyes widened. Alma gave him a nudge. "It couldn't be..."

"H-Hello...my name is Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet all of you...!"

He couldn't believe it. He really came back.


	3. Recollect

Class went on after that, and Kanda couldn't help his glances towards Allen. And neither could Alma apparently. They were both just so surprised that not only did Allen come back, but he was in their class! Kanda wasn't sure what he did, but he definitely must've made the universe pleased with him or something. When the teacher announced that they'd be doing group work, Kanda and Alma looked at each other. "Well? Are you gonna go to him Yuu?" Alma asked. Kanda looked over at Allen. He slowly nodded as he stood, walking over to the whittete. Said teen noticed someone standing by his desk, and stopped his work for a minute.

"Welcome back Moyashi. Seems I won't have to be looking for you after all." The male said, crossing his arms. Allen could only stare at him with bewilderment.

"Um...I'm terribly sorry but, do I know you?" The boy asked slowly, making Kanda's eyes widen. He took a seat next to Allen, the two staring at one another.

"Come on Moyashi, you can stop pretending now. That joke doesn't work on me." Kanda replied, sighing softly. Allen only grew more confused.

"I wish I was pretending but...I'm really not. I'm sorry." He answered softly, frowning when he saw hurt flash in the male's eyes. Kanda looked at him with sadness. Had their time together been forgotten? Just what happened to Allen after he moved? Head clouded with multiple thoughts, Kanda sighed and stood.

"Che, I'll go then." He mumbled. He began to walk away, and stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"W-Wait...! E-Even if I don't know you, doesn't mean I can't get to know you..." Allen said quietly. Kanda turned around to face the teen, nodding a bit. He then sat down again, looking at a smiling Allen. Kanda looked at him.

"What are you smiling like a fool for?" Kanda asked, sighing.

"Because I got you to stay." Allen cheerily replied. Kanda's eyes widened at that, feeling an odd sense of nostalgia.

"W-Whatever...let's just get this stupid work done, Moyashi." Kanda replied. Allen couldn't help his pout in response.

"My name is Allen! Speaking of names...I don't know yours..." The boy trailed off. Kanda scoffed.

"Because I never gave you it. The name is-" Kanda stopped, making Allen look at him. When they were children, Allen had always called him Yuu. But which name should he give him _now_? "Kanda...it's...Kanda." Allen nodded, smiling.

"Alright then, Kanda."


	4. Recall

For the rest of class, Allen and Kanda worked together on their work, getting most of the assignment done. The long haired teen found himself continuously looking at Allen, staring at the white head of hair in utter surprise. He had a hard time believing that the boy was really there. It was only then, that Kanda had noticed how much he really _missed_ Allen. Hell, he probably would've hugged the Sprout, if Allen had his memories that is. Which reminded him, just what happened to the teen after he went back to London?

"Kanda? Hey, Kanda?" Allen's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked over to him, giving a grunt of response. Allen could only give a little laugh. "I was asking if you understood the question." He explained softly, smiling a bit. Kanda just snorted in response, glancing at the question.

"Che, I do." He grumbled. Allen seemed to relax, planting his head on the desk.

"At least one of us does...I can't wrap my head around it..." The whittete whined, amusing Kanda. The other teen smirked.

"Does the Moyashi need help?" He couldn't help himself from lightly teasing.

"It's Allen!" The smaller boy exclaimed, sitting up straight in his seat, shooting Kanda a glare. "And no, I don't need your help!" He added, pouting. Kanda couldn't help but think that the boy's expression was cute. He simply shrugged.

"Alright, suit yourself Moyashi." He replied, going back to the very question Allen was having a hard time with, and easily beginning to answer it. Allen watched Kanda for a few minutes, before huffing and attempted the problem. Instead, he simply continued to read the question in his head, frowning. Kanda noticed the boy growing frustrated even if Allen didn't show it. "Che, you do this." He stated, moving to help him. Allen gave up, defeated, and allowed Kanda to help him.

At the end of class, everyone shoved their papers into their bags, and stood. Allen watched as Kanda went over to a similar looking boy, and the two had begun speaking. Feeling somewhat saddened by the loss of his new friend, Allen simply continued packing his bag. It was then that he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw the very boy Kanda had been speaking with. "Hi there! I'm Alma!" He introduced, a grin on his face as he waved. Allen gave a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Alma, I'm Allen." The whittete replied. Alma's grin only brightened.

"I _know that_ silly! I've known you for a while now actually! I've known you since Yuu introduced us! You remember?" He asked, smiling still. Frowning, Allen slowly shook his head in response.

"I'm sorry, but...I don't..." He answered softly, wiping the grin off Alma's face. Kanda walked over to them.

"Che, told you Alma." He mumbled. Alma slowly nodded, quickly shaking his head.

"Well, no matter! We can help you remember us! Anyways, do you wanna sit with us at lunch at Allen?" Alma offered. Deciding it wouldn't hurt, the whittete gave a small nod, smiling. Alma gave a cheer.

When lunch rolled around, Allen felt pretty happy. Lunch was his favorite part of the day, and he wasn't spending it alone! What a day! Although, he wouldn't lie, the white haired teen was quite surprised when both Kanda and Alma said they knew him since childhood. He found his two friends under a tree outside, talking and laughing. Well, more like it was Alma and a redhead laughing, Kanda just seemed annoyed. Walking over to the group, Kanda seemed to be the first to notice him. "Che, took you long enough Moyashi. What happened? Got lost?" The long haired teen questioned. Allen's face flushed.

"N-No!" He lied. Alma and the redhead chuckled, while Kanda smirked in response. The redhead suddenly grinned as the boy sat down, still embarrassed.

"Name's Lavi! Nice to meet ya, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi exclaimed, smiling widely. Allen felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"M-My name is Allen..." He grumbled out, trying not to yell in agitation. Lavi just chuckled, as did Alma. Kanda just leaned against the tree, arms crossed. Lunch eventually ended, and the four teens -with the exception of Kanda- had laughed and talked, enjoying their free period.

"What class do you guys have next?" Allen couldn't help asking. "I-If it's not too much trouble that is...!" Allen quickly added. Kanda raised an eyebrow at him. Ever since the whittete had walked into class, Kanda noticed he was more nervous around others, and often fidgeted slightly. Paying no mind to it, Kanda sighed.

"English." He mumbled, surprising Allen. Alma and Lavi smiled.

"I've got biology next." Alma answered, looking at the small teen.

"History for the win!" Lavi chuckled, and Allen's face brightened up.

"I've got history as well..." He said softly, making the redhead grin.

"How 'bout we go together then?" He suggested. Smiling, Allen agreed slowly as he looked at the redhead. Lavi grinned again. "Great! Sounds like a plan! See ya later Alma, Yuu!" And with that, Lavi and Allen walked off to class together.


	5. Reminisce

Lavi and Allen walked to class together, casually talking. They held their bags tightly, walking through the halls as other teens tried to get to their classes quickly, while others hung around their lockers. Allen listened closely as Lavi energetically told him of a story from his childhood. "What about you Allen-chan? Got any interesting stories from when you were a kid?" The redhead couldn't help asking, making Allen suddenly stop and frown. Not realizing he did something wrong, Lavi stopped a bit ahead of Allen, and stared at the whittete. "Something wrong Allen?" He asked. Allen had a sad smile on his face.

"No, it's just...I can't remember my childhood...everything before the accident is all hazy." He quietly explained, making Lavi frown. He felt guilty all of the sudden for making the kid look so sad. And as if Allen could read his thoughts, the boy perked up. "D-Don't worry about it though Lavi! C-Can't blame you for not knowing!" He hurriedly exclaimed, and Lavi nodded softly. He smiled, and the two continued walking.

When they got to class, a lot of girls were squealing. Allen blinked in confusion, not understanding what they seemed so excited about. They had been crowded around one desk, flipping through what seemed like a book. Lavi just sighed, exasperated. "Maaa, they're at it again!" He exclaimed, face palming. Allen only grew more confused.

"What are you talking about Lavi?" He asked curiously, looking at him. The redhead looked over at him. He pointed to the group of still squealing girls.

"Those girls are Yuu-chan's fan club." He explained bluntly. It took a few moments for Allen to understand, before he giggled a bit.

"You're telling me, that Kanda's popular with the girls?" He questioned. From what he'd seen from Kanda when he was around him, Kanda seemed to be an antisocial jerk, who had a stick up his arse twenty four seven. Lavi laughed.

"Not just with the ladies! The whole school!" He explained. Allen's jaw dropped. He stared at Lavi in disbelief, having a hard time accepting it.

"I don't believe you." Allen replied honestly, finally taking his seat, as did Lavi. The redhead gave a crooked grin, nodding.

"Yup! He is! Just ask Yuu-chan about it later!" He commented. Allen gave a nod, deciding that he would ask Kanda about it. Class began after that.

After that, the rest of the school day went by rather quickly for Allen. He trudged over to his locker tiredly, yawning as he dropped his bag on the floor, grabbing some things from his locker. He then remembered his and Lavi's conversation, and set out to find Kanda. It had taken him a few minutes to find the long haired male, and when he did, Allen was shocked to say the least. At _least_ thirty or forty envelops had been stuffed into Kanda's locker. He saw the long haired male sigh, frowning.

Kanda stared at the letters in his locker, frowning. Why couldn't those girls see he didn't return their feelings or whatever? Whenever he got those letters, something just didn't feel right to him, and he turned down _every single_ confession he had gotten. It wasn't that he didn't like any of the girls, sure, some of them were cute -in Lavi's opinion anyway- but Kanda was just waiting for the right person. Growling, he slammed the locker shut. He heard a quiet squeak in surprise and turned around, seeing it was Allen. Arching an eyebrow, he looked at the whittete. "Something wrong, Moyashi?" He questioned. Allen quickly shook his head, seeming flustered. There was a small hint of a blush on the boy's cheeks.

"N-No...I was just...-"

"Staring at all the letters, che." Kanda said, effectively cutting the teen off. Allen looked at Kanda in surprise, frowning a little as he looked at the ground. The hallways seemed to grow quiet for the two, even though there was chatter everywhere.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It isn't important Moyashi, now, are we walking home together or not?" Kanda had said, once again cutting the boy off. Allen pouted slightly, looking at him.

"It's Allen!" He whined in response. Kanda rolled his eyes, beginning to walk.

"Guess not then." The long haired teen mumbled. Allen suddenly stared at him for a few moments, before running to catch up.

"H-Hold on a sec! I'm coming!"

When Allen had arrived home, everything was quiet. Too quiet. Cross wasn't home, meaning Allen had the place to himself for a bit. Sighing, the small boy shrugged off his book bag, letting it fall to the ground. He took off his shoes, and began walking towards his room. As he walked, he went past the white piano and froze on the spot. Although a bit blurry, a man's face flashed in his mind, along with a gentle call of, _"Come here Allen! I want to show you something!"_

The whittete walked over to the piano, sitting down on the cushioned seat. A picture frame was on top of the piano. Inside it was a man with short brown hair, and a giant smile. He looked vaguely like the man in Allen's head. Biting his lip gently, Allen let himself gently press the keys on the instrument, sighing. He found himself humming a quiet tune. Tears welled up in his eyes as his free hand harshly gripped at his hair, and the sounds of the piano stopped.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me? I can't even remember my own_ _father_ _...!'_


	6. Revive

"Allen!" Alma exclaimed, running over to the whittete. Curious, the smaller teen looked over at Alma, and walked up to him. When he reached the purple haired male, the whittete noticed Alma had a book in his hands.

"What is it Alma?" He asked softly, putting his hands in the pocket of his hood. Alma gave Allen a bright grin.

"I brought this photo album from home! I thought it might help you remember some stuff!" He exclaimed cheerily. Allen slowly nodded in response, giving a slight smile.

"Ah, I see..." He trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. Kanda appeared next to Alma, and the whittete felt himself grow nervous all of the sudden. Kanda raised an eyebrow when he noticed the younger teen fidgeting under his gaze. Kanda simply frowned a bit, and looked over at Alma. The teen had opened the book, and began going through each photo. He pointed at one.

"This is when you, me, and Kanda all went to the beach! It was really hot that day, and we got ice cream afterwards!" He explained. In the picture, a younger version of all three of them stood, in swim trunks and goggles around their necks with ice cream cones in their hands. Alma gave whoever took the photo a peace sign, while Allen had his arm around Kanda's shoulders. Even though he looked embarrassed, Kanda had an arm around Allen as well.

"And there's also this one where we went to the park!" In this picture, the boy's were on swings, grins on their faces, except Kanda's. Allen couldn't help his tiny laugh, and his cheeks went red when he caught Kanda staring at him. Alma looked at Allen hopeful, but he then noticed how hard the boy was trying to remember anything, and frowned a little. "Ah, don't worry if you can't remember anything right now Allen! I'm sure it'll come to you eventually!" He exclaimed quickly, shutting the photo album. Allen's facial expression brightened a bit, and nodded.

"Ah, o-okay..." He hesitantly agreed, looking over at both Alma and Kanda. Kanda gave a little scoff, crossing his arms.

"Che, it's not even worth it." He grumbled, walking outside the classroom. Alma frowned once more, and told Allen he'd be right back, before going after his sibling.

"Yuu!" He called, approaching the teen. The long haired teen turned and looked over at Alma.

"What do you want?" He asked, seeming annoyed. Alma held the photo album close to himself, looking at the male.

"Why are you being so pessimistic all of the sudden? I thought you'd be happy if we could get Allen to remember!" Alma reasoned, hoping to convince the male to help him. Kanda simply frowned.

"It's not worth it if the Moyashi can't remember anything." He grumbled. Alma for the third time in the span of five minutes, frowned once again.

"Listen Yuu I-" He was cut off as someone ran into him, and they pushed off his arm, and crashed into Kanda. Alma looked at the person, catching sight of white hair. Kanda looked down at the sprout in surprise.

"Moyashi?" He asked, not bothering to hide his shock. Allen looked up at the teen in surprise, silver eyes wide. He then quickly shook his head, pushing himself away from Kanda and running off. The siblings watched him run in confusion.

"What happened...?" Alma questioned.

When Alma had gone after Kanda, Allen sat at his desk in the classroom, deciding to doodle in his book. He noticed the same group of girls that Lavi had introduced him to a few days ago. Kanda's fan club. They looked at him, staring at him with what the whittete guessed as a judgmental gaze. The boy felt himself stiffening and trembling slightly under such hard gazes. He tried to ignore them, however he couldn't ignore them as the girls walked over to him. He looked up from his notebook. "C-Can I help you...?" He asked almost timidly. The main girl -Allen guessed- sneered.

"So, this is who Kanda-senpai decides to spend his time with?" She said, making Allen tense again. She smirked. "Seems like an ugly little boy to me, huh girls?" She asked. The other girls around her nodded in agreement. Allen could only stare at his lap.

"Look at his scar!"

"His hair!"

"His hand!"

Allen tried to ignore them as they continued to bash him. He bit his lip, and tried to stay calm. "Humph. No wonder why Kanda-senpai doesn't want to talk with you much, you wouldn't have a chance with him!" At that, Allen lost it. He grabbed his bag and notebook, running out of the classroom. He hadn't realized he ran into Alma and then _Kanda_.

"Moyashi?" The teen asked. Allen looked up at him, before running off again. He ran outside to the courtyard, sitting under a tree. He pulled his knees to his chest, head in between. He tried to control his soft cries, for some reason upset by what those girls had said.

"Um...are you alright?" Someone asked quietly. Allen tensed, not wanting to be seen in his current state. Slowly, he looked up to see a girl with two pigtails and teal colored hair. She had a worried expression on her face, and she crouched down to Allen's level. "You seem upset..." She tried again quietly. All Allen could do was nod in response. The girl fully sat next to him. "I'm Lenalee."

"A-Allen." The whittete replied shakily. Lenalee frowned as she saw how sad the boy was, and decided she wanted to help him. The girl had suggested he tell her what happened, saying it might make him feel better. Slowly, the boy accepted the offer, and began explaining what had happened.

"They still do that's stuff hm?" Lenalee asked softly, frowning. "They did something similar to me a few months back. I was partnered up with Kanda for a project, and they went crazy over it!" She explained. Allen looked at her, interested. Smiling, she turned to look at Allen. From there on, the two had decided to become friends.


	7. Retrieve

_"Oi, what the hell happened?!" He asked, his voice laced with concern and slight panic. The boy before him was a sobbing mess. There were bruises on his face and his clothes were dirty._

 _"Y-Yuu..." The boy cried, visibly needing comfort. He sighed, deciding his first priority was to calm the boy. Quickly and gently he pulled the child close to himself, rubbing his back soothingly. The boy in his arms sniffled, gripping his shirt slightly. "A-A few kids were p-picking on me..." He eventually murmured, sniffling still. Steel blue eyes widened, and he suddenly felt very protective of the little boy._

 _"Che, I won't let them bother you anymore, don't worry Moyashi." He said quietly, his tone soothing. The white haired boy nodded, wiping his tears away as he stepped out of the comforting and warm embrace. He gave a grin._

 _"I'll put faith in that then, Yuu!"_

Kanda sighed, putting a hand over half of his face. School was half way over, and he was still curious about what happened to Allen when he was running before. Just like all those years ago, he felt a surge to protect the whittete, and he would follow through with that promise. Alma looked at him curiously as they walked. He had a feeling that Kanda was worried about Allen, and knowing his half brother, the teen wouldn't say a word about it, so trying to pry wasn't going to work.

Lavi suddenly joined their walk out of nowhere. "Hiya! Alma, Yuu-chan!" He exclaimed loudly in their ears. Alma grinned, and Kanda growled in irritation.

"Shut up, you're too loud, baka usagi." He grumbled. Alma chuckled, as did Lavi.

"C'mon ol' pal! Is that anyway to talk to your best friend?!" The redhead exclaimed teasingly. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Self proclaimed best friend, che, idiot." Was all he said in response. Lavi faked a hurt expression.

"Oh Yuu! You wound me so!" He said, still keeping his arms around the brothers. Alma laughed, watching the exchange. Both he and Lavi knew that the moody teen hadn't meant what he said, and he just had a hard time expressing his emotions. They've known that for a while. "Ooo! Allen-chan!" Lavi suddenly exclaimed, running up to the whittete. Lenalee had been walking besides him, the two having a pleased conversation. Allen gave his friend a soft smile.

"Hi Lavi." He replied softly. Lavi slung an arm around Allen's shoulders.

"Allennnn! Yuu-chan is being cruel!" He fake sobbed. Allen sweat dropped.

"Well, then tell him to be nice, if that's possible for Kanda." He replied, shrugging in addition to his response. Kanda snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Che, as if Moyashi. That'll never happen." He grumbled in response. Allen looked at the other teen annoyed.

"It's Allen!" He exclaimed, visibly irritated. Kanda merely rolled his eyes in response. He then remembered the girl standing next to him, and a smile was back on his face. "Oh right! This is Lenalee." He introduced. The girl gave a warm smile.

"Hey Lena!" Lavi exclaimed, grinning at the girl. Lenalee gave a smile.

"It's nice seeing you again Lavi." She giggled in response, seeing the redhead's grin widen. Alma smiled, and Kanda felt an odd pang in his stomach. He looked at how close the two teens before him were standing. Did she really have to be so close to the sprout? Shaking away the thought, he grumbled. Alma turned to face his sibling. He pulled the taller teen aside.

"Hey, do you still want to make no attempt at helping Allen get his memories back?" He whispered. Kanda glared in annoyance. Alma sighed. "Y'know Yuu, someone might steal him away from you before he has the chance to remember..." The purple haired teen trailed off, making Kanda's eyes widen. They then narrowed again, seeing Allen laughing -probably at a joke Lavi had made-. A happy smile on his face. He sighed.

"Che, fine..."


	8. Recognize

School had finally ended for the day, and Allen sighed in relief. He was one of the few students who walked home, seeing how he refused to take the bus, he had to walk. The whittete didn't mind though, because he had a nice view of the trees as he headed home. Allen looked around with a smile, carrying his bag with two hands on the straps. His bag rested on both of his shoulders, unlike some of the other kids whose bags rested on one. As he walked, he heard faint talking. Raising an eyebrow in suspicion, he headed over to the source.

When he got there, he saw three guys picking on a younger teen. He frowned as they kicked him. The boy had brown hair, and a white streak from what Allen could see. He ran over as they were about to kick him again. "Hey, stop that!" He exclaimed, looking at them seriously. One of the kids looked up and sneered at him.

"Hah? Who the the hell are you freak?" He asked, and Allen felt his heart ache at the word, but he ignored it for now.

"My name is Allen Walker, and I'd appreciate it if you stop picking on that person." He said, frowning. The other two teens came to a stop, and Allen faintly noted how the other two had black make up around their eyes, and one looked like they had stitches on their mouth. Allen shivered faintly.

"Look at this one! Trying to be all polite!" One chuckled.

"Hee! Polite hee!"

"Let's show this freak a lesson hm?"

There that word was again. _Freak_. Why did it hurt him so much? He had never been called that before, so why. He squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for a punch and used his arms to give himself a little bit of defense. However, when no blow came, Allen opened one eye and saw the three guys were yelling and running away. Allen looked around, confused as to why they had. "Oi, Moyashi." A voice stated. Allen turned and saw Kanda holding his book bag. When had he dropped it?

"Th-Thank you, Kanda." He said softly, smiling a bit. Kanda however, was not. Allen frowned at that.

"Che, what type of idiot goes and does something as stupid as that?!" He growled out. Allen slung his bag over his shoulder, frowning.

"I'm s-sorry, Kanda. I had to help that person they were picking on!" He reasoned. Kanda sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Whatever. At least they won't bother you anymore." He mumbled.

 _"I won't let them bother you anymore..."_

Allen's eyes widened a bit, as he began to remember something. Everything was blurry but, it was something! "K-Kanda...I think I remember something..." He trailed off, making the long haired teen look at him surprised. He walked towards the male.

"What do you remember Moyashi?" He asked surprisingly gently. Allen looked over at him.

"It's a-a bit blurry, but all I can remember is someone comforting me...but I can't seem to figure out why..." He trailed off, as Kanda's eyes widened slightly. He slowly nodded, and moved to grab Allen's hand. The whittete looked at him, blushing slightly. Kanda looked away so that Allen couldn't see his blush. They began walking somewhere, hands still connected. Allen looked down at their intertwined hands, smiling slightly.

He didn't mind holding Kanda's hand, and gently gripped his hand back. Kanda looked over to him surprised, and Allen simply smiled. Kanda gave a very tiny smile back, shocking Allen. He blushed again.

Allen looked around at the apartment in wonder. Kanda had taken the teen back to his shared apartment with Alma. To say the least it was heavily decorated. Allen couldn't help his chuckle at that. He then spotted some CD's piled up and he looked at them curiously. They were labeled " _Precious Memories_ ", making Allen curious. Kanda came up next to him. "Che, those are videos from when we were younger." He said simply. Allen looked at him, eyes shining. "What, Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Can I borrow them?" Allen questioned curiously. Kanda looked at him in shock, before slowly nodding.

"Sure, but if you break them, I'll kill you." He said dangerously, making Allen chuckle.

"I'll protect it will my life." He said, smiling. He then noticed a painting on the wall. He walked over to it. "What's this?" He asked. The painting was a picture of a lotus flower, and it was breathtaking. Kanda looked at it.

"Someone...once told me to keep it, telling me it was beautiful. So, I did."

Allen wasn't sure why, but he felt a warm feeling in his chest at the sight. He smiled softly.


	9. Retain

_All that could be heard was laughter. It rang throughout the walls of the house, and suddenly a boy with white hair appears out of nowhere, wearing a bright grin. It's all blurry, and suddenly there's muffled curses and the boy frowns. "Yuu! Remember what Mana said!" He scolded. The camera suddenly focused on the boy after zooming in and out, and a dark haired boy sat next to the other. Both looked to be about nine and ten years old maybe._

 _"Che, whatever Moyashi." The elder replied._

 _"My name isn't Moyashi! It's Allen!" The whittete exclaimed. He then smiled. "Anyways, hello future version of us! This is your younger selves, Kanda and Allen speaking!"_

 _"Remind me why I agreed to do this?" Kanda asked. Allen smiled._

 _"It's a time capsule keep sake, that's why!" He replied. Kanda snorted in response, rolling his eyes._

 _"This is stupid, and so are you." Allen just laughed as the camera kept rolling._

 _"As you can see future selves, we argue a lot! But we're still best friends, right Yuu?" Kanda just looked at Allen, then crossed his arms._

 _"I bet you'll be as forcefully annoying in the future, Moyashi."_

 _"It's Allen! And I bet you'll still be super slow in the future!"_

 _The two boys continued to bicker until there was a chuckle heard. "Boys, you may want to keep it down, the neighbors might get concerned." A soft gentle voice cut in. Allen looked over to the man, smiling._

 _"Okay father! We have to go future selves! Ah, wouldn't it be awesome to find a video from our future selves to see what we're like in the future?" Allen gushed. Kanda rolled his eyes._

 _"Only you would think that, Moyashi."_

The next day at school, Kanda found Allen sitting at a bench before class began for the day. The whittete was listening to something, making the elder teen curious. "Oi, Moyashi." He called, sitting next to the teen. The younger male didn't seem to hear him, and Kanda grumbled. "Oi, Moyashi!" He exclaimed, louder this time. Allen pulled out one earbud, and smiled at him.

"Oh, good morning Kanda!" He greeted, smiling still. Kanda looked at him, wondering why the kid seemed so happy.

"What are you listening to, Moyashi?" The dark haired teen inquired, looking at the white haired teen. Allen looked at him, and smiled once more as he put an earbud in Kanda's ear.

 _"I bet you'll be as forcefully annoying in the future, Moyashi."_

A voice spoke through the bud, shocking the elder teen. "Is...that?" He questioned softly. Allen nodded.

"I figured if I kept listening to the discs it might jog my memory." He answered, his eyes shining. He looked so hopeful, and Kanda -though he'd never say it aloud- felt some of the hope rubbing off on him. The long haired teen gave a nod in response, sighing as he ruffled the white locks of hair before standing.

"Che, it'll be scary if you can recite our conversation word for word, don't do that. I'll take you to some places and see if it'll work." Kanda murmured, and Allen grinned as he nodded.

"Okay!"

The end of the day rolled around, and Allen and Kanda had walked together, leaving Alma, Lavi and Lenalee alone to walk home. The three didn't seem to mind though. The two teens began walking all around town, Kanda pointing out things to Allen, and explaining how they were important. Allen listened intently to every detail given with a smile.

However, Kanda noticed that the smile gradually became less bright. He stopped by a pond they visited frequently, imagining him and Allen as children, playing there as Mana and Tiedoll watched their sons, smiling. He sat down in the grass, and Allen plopped down next to him. "Moyashi, what's wrong." He said bluntly. Allen looked at him surprised. "I've known you for years, baka. I know your false smile when I see it. So tell me what the hell is wrong."

Allen gaped, staring at Kanda with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. The dark haired teen sighed, looking over at the smaller one. Allen frowned in response. "This place...all of these places...they seem so familiar to me, yet so blurry. I'm sorry Kanda, but I can't remember anything..." He spoke softly, and that's when Kanda noticed the boy had begun sniffling. Panicking slightly -Allen would never know though- he looked at the whittete.

"It's not a big deal, baka Moyashi." He murmured, looking away sheepishly before pulling Allen to his chest, hugging the boy. Allen felt his face heat up, as did Kanda's. The boy merely nodded, enjoying the warmth.

"Sorry." He cried quietly, and Kanda held him like that until the boy was calm again.


	10. Retrospect

Allen woke up to loud banging on his door the next morning. Groaning, he pushed himself up from bed, getting the feeling that the banging wouldn't stop unless he opened the door. Allen headed towards the door of his house quickly, letting out a yelp as he tripped over something and fell on his face. The whittete turned to see what he had fallen on, and saw it was his book bag. He vaguely remembered throwing it on the ground when he had returned the night before. He was then reminded of the harsh knocking on his door. Allen quickly pushed himself up, heading over to it.

"Good morning Allen-chan!" His overly energetic red haired friend exclaimed as he grinned. Allen stared at him with wide eyes, surprised.

"L-Lavi?!" He cried in shock. Lavi gave yet another grin.

"Hiya!" He replied. Behind him stood Lenalee, Alma and Kanda. Kanda to say the least looked absolutely _pissed_. Alma and Lenalee wore apologetic smiles, silently apologizing to Allen for Lavi's behavior.

"How the bloody hell did you find my _home_?!" Allen couldn't help asking, making Lavi's grin darken. Or maybe it was just a trick of the light? Something told Allen in the back of his mind that it was in fact, not a trick of the light.

"That's a secret my little Moyashi-chan!" Lavi exclaimed in response, slinging his arm around Allen's shoulders. Kanda growled at that, not liking Lavi calling Allen that, nor seeing him so close to what was _his_.

"Oi, beansprout, let us in already." Kanda grumbled in irritation. Allen slowly nodded, slipping away from Lavi, and moved aside to let them step inside his home. He mentally thanked god that Cross wasn't home at the moment.

"Whoaaa~ Allen-chan, you have a piano?!" Lavi exclaimed, eyes practically _sparkling_. Allen gave a tiny nod, looking at the white piano. He glanced at the picture of his father on top of it.

"Uh, yes. My uncle Nea gave it to me as a gift, or so I'm told." Allen spoke quietly, not liking talking about what he _should_ remember. Lavi winced slightly, forgetting that Allen had amnesia. Kanda growled at the red haired idiot, feeling protective of his childhood friend.

"Anyways! Allen, we were planning on spending the day in town, and we were wondering if you'd like to come with!" Alma offered, as Lenalee tried to break up the fight between Lavi and Kanda. Allen watched in surprise. Kanda was angrier than usual lately.

"Lavi woke him up too early?" Allen suddenly asked. Alma stared at him in surprise.

"How...did you know?" He asked. Allen shrugged in response, silver eyes holding no answer.

"I'm not sure, Kanda just seems like the type of person, I guess?" Allen's response sounded more like a question then an actually answer. Alma chuckled, nodding.

"He is. So, are you coming with us?" He asked curiously. Allen thought about it for a few moments, before nodding. Lavi suddenly appeared next to him.

"You might not want to go in your pajamas, Allen-chan!" He chuckled. Allen couldn't help his blush in embarrassment, and quickly nodded to go change. Alma and Lavi grinned at one another. "This is going to be an interesting day, wouldn't ya say, Alma-chan, Lenalee-chan?" He chuckled. Alma and Lenalee nodded in agreement. Kanda stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Che, you got the Sprout, can I leave now?" He grumbled. Lenalee turned and looked at him.

"If you leave, I'll take away Mugen." She threatened. Kanda tensed, grumbled Japanese curses under his breath.

"I can understand what you're saying!~" Both Alma and Lavi sang, effectively shutting Kanda up.

"I hate you both."

"Aw! We love you too, Yuu!" Kanda rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to last the day with these idiots. Allen then came out of his room wearing a long sleeved button up shirt with jeans and sneakers. He wore his gloves over his hands, and a smile on his face.

"Okay!" He called as he walked over to his friends. The others smiled -except for Kanda of course- and Lavi cheered.

"Alright, Allen-chan, Lenalee-chan, Alma-chan, Yuu-chan, let's get going!"


	11. Recapture

They headed into town the minute they walked out of Allen's house. Lavi wasn't sure where to go first, and Lenalee, even though she hadn't known Allen long, had a feeling the boy was starving, and suggested getting some food first. Everyone seemed to like the idea, and they walked around looking for a restaurant. To say the least, Lavi's wallet was killed early in the day. Allen, being the polite person he was -he also felt bad as well- offered to split the bill with the redhead. Lavi debated it, but shook his head. "Don't worry about it Allen-chan." He said, giving a grin. Allen had frowned, but nodded anyways.

Currently, they were just walking around, going into different stores and shops. Lenalee looked like she was having a blast, from everything she was freaking out about, and all the bags and boxes she had made Lavi and Alma carry. Allen could only chuckle. Alma looked around at one of the stores, and pointed at it. "Let's go in there guys!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly. Lavi and Allen looked at the store and they nodded in agreement. Alma had pointed to a game store. Kanda snorted in irritation, but went in with them anyways. Lenalee headed in behind them as well.

When Allen felt something brush against his hand, he looked down and saw it was Kanda's hand. He raised an eyebrow, and that's when he realized how close he and Kanda were. The whittete hadn't noticed that the entire time they've been in town so far, he'd been standing next to Kanda. What surprised Allen was that the older teen didn't seem to mind how close they were. He wore a smile as they entered the store. Alma and Lavi looked around at everything, putting down Lenalee's bags and boxes.

"Whoa! This stuff is so cool!" Alma exclaimed, eyes practically shining. Allen watched, taking a guess that the teen was a gamer. Lavi nodded excitedly in agreement.

"Ne ne, Alma-chan, look look!" He exclaimed, pointing at a game. Alma full on _grinned_. Allen watched the enthusiastic pair. Lenalee walked over to him, carrying the bags and boxes she had. Allen chuckled.

"So you can carry them all?" He commented. Lenalee gave an innocent smile.

"Of course I can, I'm not helpless." She giggled. "I just wanted to make Alma and Lavi carry these for punishment." The teal haired girl explained. Allen nodded. The two watched Lavi and Alma as they ran around the entire store, eyes sparkling with awe. Lenalee gave a small sigh. "They're like children at a candy store." She commented. Allen gave a small smile.

"You're right. This is normal for them, from what I've seen from them anyways." Allen agreed, nodding. Lavi and Alma then walked back over to the group, both teens carrying a bag. They wore happy smiles on their faces. Kanda -who had been in the corner during the chaos- rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms.

"Che, are you two idiots done yet?" He grumbled. Lavi chuckled.

"Relax Yuu-chan! We have the whole day!~" He exclaimed in response. Kanda glared at him.

"Don't call me that dumbass!" He exclaimed. Allen looked at Kanda, and Lenalee looked over at Lavi. The two teens looked away from one another, and Kanda sighed as he walked out of the store. The others soon followed after him. They continued walking for the rest of the day, and something caught Allen's eyes. He looked at it curiously, before turning to the group.

"Um, I'll uh...be right back." He said, heading into the store where he saw the item. Lavi and Alma looked at one another in confusion, and Lenalee glanced over to Kanda. He seemed annoyed, and she faintly wondered if it had to do with Allen. A few minutes later, the whittete had came out of the store holding a small bag. "Sorry! Let's get going!"


	12. Reflection

The teachers had looked extremely excited when Allen would see them in the hallway. He faintly wondered why. With a hand on his bag, he headed to his first class. When he got to the room he saw Kanda first, and his face lit up upon seeing the teen. Kanda happened to notice Allen, and the two stared at one another for a few minutes before the whittete headed over to him. That's when Allen had noticed that Alma and Lenalee were in this class as well. "Moyashi." Kanda greeted. Allen felt his eyebrow twitch but he ignored it.

"Good morning Kanda." He replied softly, smiling gently at him. Kanda loved those kinds of smiles from Allen. It never looked forced nor did it ever look too happy. It was...

"Perfect..." Kanda breathed, causing Allen to look at him in bewilderment. He realized he had said it out loud, and he turned away from the smaller teen, so that he wouldn't be able to see the blush on his cheeks. Allen just chuckled in response, another smile lighting up his face.

"Hey Allen!" Alma exclaimed, grinning. Allen looked over at him, smiling softly.

"Good morning, Alma, Lenalee." He greeted. The teal haired girl walked over to the three, hearing her name. Kanda sighed. There goes his time with Allen.

"Alright everyone! Please take your seats! I've got a special announcement!" Komui, their teacher exclaimed as he entered the room. Allen took a seat next to Kanda, and Alma took the other side. Lenalee sat in the desk next to Allen's. "First things first I'd like to say good morning to my precious Lenalee!" Komui cheered, making everyone in the class groaned in annoyance. Allen nervously chuckled. Komui then coughed into his hand to gain the student's attention. "Second, our school holds a yearly spring festival! And since that day is coming up..." Komui began.

"Our class was given a play to perform!" He exclaimed, making the students stare at him with wide eyes. Some were excited from what it looked like, while others hated the sound of the idea. Allen wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the idea, but he liked the idea of having a festival. He took a look over to Kanda, and noticed a scowl on his face. Allen had guessed Kanda wasn't very happy about everything.

"Are we going to have auditions?!"

"How are we going to practice?!"

"What's the play about?!"

Students cried out different questions, and this seemed to amuse Komui. The teacher had a grin on his face, giving Allen a bad feeling. "There's no need for auditions! And you all have Lenalee to thank for that! She helped me pick the cast!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked over to the girl, and said girl wore a smile. Komui grabbed a marker, and began writing names on the board. He glanced up and down, looking at a paper in his hands. Everyone stared at the board curiously. "The play we're doing is...Sleeping Beauty!" The dark haired male exclaimed, exposing the cast.

Allen stared at the board in surprise, mouth hanging open. Alma laughed, and Kanda looked downright _pissed_. "Oi, what's the meaning of this?!" He exclaimed. For some reason, Allen's next reaction was to blush in embarrassment. Lenalee smiled innocently as Kanda glared at him.

"What's wrong _Prince_ Kanda?" She replied. "If your not happy with your role, maybe taking away Mugen would change your mind?" The teal haired girl threatened. Kanda tensed, and looked away.

"Che, whatever." He grumbled, crossing his arms. Allen stared at his name in shock.

"L-Lenalee..." He began. Said girl looked at him, still smiling innocently.

"What is it Allen?~"

"A-Am I really _that_ much of a girl...?" He whispered, feeling as if his masculinity had been shattered. Lenalee just giggled.

"Your the perfect princess Allen~." Was her only response. The whittete's head dropped to his desk. Alma looked at the teen, and it was as if his soul was hanging out of his mouth. Kanda looked over at Allen. It wasn't like he was really angry about it. He just did that to keep up appearances. In fact, he was happy about being with Allen in the play. If he had been someone to show emotions, he'd probably be smiling right about now.

Allen discovered no, he was not disappointed in being casted as the princess, and being with Kanda. He was upset that his friends really thought of him more as a girl than a guy. He could be tough! Right?!

 **Hey guys, I know I just posted a whole bunch of chapters, but we lost wifi in my house for a few days, so I'm trying to post as much as** **possible until we get wifi again! Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and sorry these chapters aren't exactly long...**


	13. Rumination

_"Remember boys, don't get separated." A gentle voice spoke. Silver and blue eyes stared up at him._

 _"Okay, Mana!" The younger boy exclaimed, grinning. The slightly older boy next to him scoffed._

 _"Che, you better remember. Trying to find a Moyashi like you in a crowd is a lost cause." The other male chuckled._

 _"Now, now, Yuu-kun." He replied, causing two steel blue eyes to glare at him._

 _"Don't call me that old man!" He exclaimed in response. Allen and Mana watched as the child and father bicker. Kanda eventually turned to the small boy, and grabbed his hand. "C'mon Moyashi, lets go look around the stupid festival." Allen giggled and nodded as he let his friend drag him off into the crowds._

Kanda found himself spacing out as Alma and Lavi drawled on about some stupid video game. He didn't particularly care for video games, thinking that his sword, Mugen, was much more important. He sat there, bored out of his mind as he listened to the two idiots next to him. He couldn't help himself as he counted the minutes until his Moyashi would get to their table.

"Sorry we're late!" Allen cried as he and Lenalee walked over to their table. It seemed a lot of people were staring at the two newcomers, making Allen feel fidgety and uncomfortable. They normally ate outside under a tree, but it was raining outside, stopping them from doing so. Kanda personally hated eating inside because of all of the staring people would do. He hated being watched as he did certain things. So did Allen. He remembered that the boy would always fidget nervously when people watched him.

"Oi, Moyashi." Kanda said quickly, patting the spot next to him. Allen nodded and went over to sit down with the dark haired teen. Lenalee sat next to Lavi, and they began to talk excitedly. Kanda snuck a glance over to the whittete besides him, and watched as the boy happily began eating.

"So, is our school festival anyone's first?~" Lavi teased. Lenalee nodded her head.

"I've never been to one before..." She answered. Lavi gawked at her, eyes wide. Allen found himself watching the two, confused.

"No way! You've never been to a festival before Lenalee-chan?!" The redhead exclaimed. The shorter girl nodded in response. "Anyone else?"

"I-I think I remember going to one when I was a child...I can't make out their faces or names, but I went with three others...and they kept joking around telling me not to get lost." Allen said softly. Kanda looked at him in surprise. Allen noticed this, and looked at him worriedly. "I...I didn't say anything wrong, d-did I...?" He asked. Lavi watched the two, along with Alma, grinning.

"Che, no you baka." Kanda replied, ruffling the snowy locks of hair. Allen blushed in response. Lenalee watched them, smiling softly. Lavi looked over at Alma, the two getting ideas. They communicated through their eyes, and the two seemed to like the ideas thrown around.

"Didn't know you had a soft spot for our Moyashi-chan, Yuu-chan~." Lavi teased, making Kanda glare at him.

"Shut it, baka usagi." Kanda growled. The other three teens began laughing as Lavi yelped and hid under the table as Kanda tried to impale him with his chopsticks.

"Should've seen it coming _Lavi-chan_." Lenalee teased with a smile. Lavi just wailed.

Eventually the rest of the school day passed by and Allen noticed a car in the drive way. He groaned, knowing Cross was home. He opened the door and walked inside. The red haired male was seated, a cup in his hand.

"Allen...it's time we talked."


	14. Retention

The whittete let out a soft breath as he walked out of his home the next morning. He stood outside of the door, momentarily closing his eyes. The soft breeze swept through his silver locks, making him sadly smile. Opening his silver orbs, he shook his head quickly, patting himself on the cheeks. "No, now isn't the time to think about all of that Allen..." He scolded himself quietly. Wearing his usual mask of happiness, he headed off to school. Eventually, he caught up to Lenalee and Lavi.

"Good morning Allen." Lenalee greeted softly with a smile. Allen gave one in response. Lavi grinned, slinging an arm around his small friend's shoulders.

"Mornin' Al! I was wondering what ya got Yuu-chan yesterday!" He said with a mischievous grin. Allen's face went red.

"I-I didn't get him anything Lavi!" He stammered slightly, staring at him in mock horror. Lavi chuckled, and Lenalee sighed.

"Dammit you rabbit! I told you not to call me that! How many times must I tell you?!" Kanda suddenly exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. Alma appeared by his side, grabbing a hold of his half brother's hood. Kanda growled and glared, crossing his arms. Allen assumed that was meant to be his version of a pout. He couldn't help a chuckle at that. Kanda turned to look at him and Allen immediately stopped, blushing in embarrassment.

"G-Good morning Alma, Kanda.." Allen stammered slightly. Alma gave a smile.

"Morning Allen!" The short haired teen replied. With that, they began their walk to school together. Allen was slightly quiet as everyone talked, and Alma noticed. The whittete seemed distracted by something. Alma faintly wondered what was wrong, and thought about talking to him. Eventually, the group got to school, and everyone headed to their classes.

Lenalee and Lavi had a lot of classes together throughout the day, and to say the least the two had enjoyed their time together. Alma, Kanda and Allen had a few classes together, but besides that Alma and Allen had some classes together. While in one of their classes, Alma tried to talk to Allen about what was bothering him. "Hey, you okay Allen? You seem off today." Alma said softly, as they were working on a paper together. Allen looked at him, and then nodded, giving a smile.

"I'm fine Alma, sorry for worrying you." He replied, lying through his teeth. Alma seemed to buy it, and simply nodded.

"Okay." Allen bit his lip in hesitation.

"Alma...could I...tell you something important...?" He asked. Alma looked at him, seeing his friend looking troubled.

"Of course! What is it?" He asked. Allen was quiet for a few minutes, before shaking his head.

"Never mind...it isn't that important. I'll tell you later." He decided. Alma raised an eyebrow, but slowly nodded anyways.

"Alright..."

School went by quickly after that. Everyone had decided to begin going over their play for the festival, and their class had stayed after. Allen sent a short text to Cross, letting him know he'd be home late. As they were practicing, Lenalee, Alma and Allen watched as Lavi ran around with a random horse head he found, trying to get away from Kanda. He had accidentally poked the wrong person with the snout and pissed off the long haired teen. The three teens watching laughed until their stomachs hurt.

As Allen watched, he faintly smiled a real smile. He decided he'd tell his friends after the festival. He couldn't bear to burden them now.


	15. Relic

"Wow! This festival is huge!" Allen cried out, silver eyes sparkling as he saw the bright lights of the spring festival. His face was practically radiating with excitement. Alma noticed this, and gave a chuckle. Kanda rolled his eyes, pretending to ignore how cute Allen looked. The three had decided to meet up, and then find Lenalee and Lavi. They had time before their class had to perform their play, so they were allowed to walk around, and enjoy the little games and booths.

Allen looked like a little kid in a candy store for the first time. Alma grinned. "Of course it is! Almost half the city closes down for the celebration! Just don't get lost okay Allen?" He chuckled. Said white haired teen looked over at him, and pouted. Alma laughed. "If you do, I'll just send Yuu to find you." He commented, making Allen blush and turn away from them. Kanda smirked in amusement, and Alma grinned again. Alma had been dressed in a purple kimono, his sleeves a lighter shade. Kanda was wearing a simply dark blue one, not one for flashy clothing.

Allen had been wearing a soft shaded red kimono, with black outlining some parts of it. Areas like the ends of his sleeves and the very bottom of the piece of clothing. They continued walking for a few minutes, before they caught sight of red and teal.

Without warning, someone flung his arms around Allen's shoulders. "MOYASHI-CHAN!" He exclaimed. Allen winced, as the shout was right next to his ear.

"H-Hello to you too, Lavi..." He said sheepishly. The redhead wore a light green kimono, that turned into a darker shade of green as it went down. Lavi grinned at him. Lenalee smiled at them.

"Hi Allen!" She greeted, making the whittete smile at her. She had been wearing a purple kimono, with cherry blossoms decorated on it. Lavi was pulled off of Allen by Kanda, who tried to ignore his urge to throttle the redhead. Lavi grinned.

"Hiya Yuu-chan!" He exclaimed. Kanda growled.

"Don't call me that, idiot." He grumbled in response. Allen looked at them, chrome eyes suddenly sparkling again.

"Now that we're all together, can we explore the festival?!" He asked excitedly, seeming like a child. Kanda thought that if he wasn't careful, his blush would become considerably noticeable. Allen was simply being too cute for him to handle, although the dark haired teen would _never_ admit that. Never. Lavi gave a grin in response.

"Let's go have fun then!" He cheered. Everyone except Kanda wore smiles, and they were led around by Lenalee. As Allen walked around, he found himself feeling nostalgic. He faintly remembered more of the day he went to a festival with his father, a close friend, and their father. Kanda noticed Allen's spaced out expression as they walked, and looked at him.

"Oi, Moyashi." He called. Allen jumped, and looked at him.

"Eh? What is it Kanda?" He asked, confused. Kanda felt a twinge of sadness. He found himself foolish thinking that if he called the whittete Moyashi enough times, that the boy would give his favorite response, along with his own special nickname. But alas, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. He scowled, and shook his head.

"Che, it's nothing." He grumbled. Lavi suddenly looked at them, grabbing their hands.

"Come on guys! It's just about time to for the play!" He exclaimed. Allen looked at Kanda in confusion as they ran. Had he said something to upset him...?


	16. Remembrance

They were behind stage for a few minutes, adding some last minute touchups to their costumes. Allen was anything but excited. It seemed everyone else felt that way however. Lavi was practically bouncing in place. While Lenalee was smiling, writing some things down. Alma was talking Kanda's ear off, and other students were running around back stage. Allen stood frozen in his spot, trembling nervously.

"Yuu?" Alma asked softly. Kanda grunted in response, glancing over to the teen. Alma pointed his head in Allen's direction. Kanda frowned in response. "Allen seems nervous. I bet he'd feel better with some encouragement!" Alma said, smiling up at the long haired teen. Kanda sighed, giving a half hearted glare before walking over to the white haired boy. Lavi and Lenalee came over to their friend.

"Operation Yullen is a go." Lavi grinned, and the two teens beside him nodded in agreement. Allen was shaking still, looking down at his hands. A hand suddenly covered his, and his eyes widened in surprise. Silver eyes looked up, and stared into steel blue.

"Oi, Moyashi. Relax, if you don't stop freaking out, your just gonna make a fool of yourself on stage." Kanda said quickly. Allen looked at him in surprise, and slowly nodded. He gave Kanda a small smile, and he slowly stopped shaking.

"Thanks, Bakanda." He said softly, grinning. Kanda looked at the boy in surprise. He was about to say something when Allen tugged him to the side, their hands still connected. "It's time!" He whispered. Kanda nodded in response. It was show time.

They ended up doing well. The crowd seemed to love their acting. Allen had at first been a bit shaky, but eventually relaxed and really got into it. The only part that was difficult was the kiss. Kanda and Allen had never practiced it before, and it was slightly awkward. Both boys had to fight back their blush. The crowd seemed to love it though. Everyone cheered when the play was over. After their performance and other performances, everyone just walked around. Alma, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee and Allen visited the stands, and played a lot of games together.

Eventually, it got darker outside and Lavi was grinning. Kanda noticed this. "Che, what's got you so excited baka usagi?" He asked, annoyed. Lavi looked at his friend.

"It's almost time for the fireworks!" The redhead exclaimed excitedly. Kanda rolled his eyes while Allen brightened.

"Fireworks?! Really?!" He asked. Lavi nodded in response.

"Yup!" He replied. He then went near Kanda. "You should take little Moyashi-chan somewhere special~." He whispered. Kanda growled.

"Do you _want_ to be skinned alive rabbit?" He said threateningly. Lavi chuckled and hid behind Alma. Said teen sweat dropped. Allen and Lenalee looked confused at this, not understanding the exchange. Suddenly, Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him off somewhere.

"K-Kanda..?! Wh-Where are we going?" Allen asked, confused. Kanda ignored him. The eventually got to a tree, and the taller teen let go of his hand. Allen looked at him in confusion. "Did you just want to get a good view of the fireworks?" He asked curiously. Kanda sighed, and sat down against the tree. Allen looked at him still, and sat down next to him. A few minutes later, the fireworks began to go off. "Kanda I...I wanted to say sorry to you..." Allen said softly. Said teen glanced at him in confusion.

"You, Alma and the others have been trying so hard to help me remember everything and yet...it's gotten us nowhere..." Allen explained, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry for wasting your ti-" The pale boy was cut off when his chin was lifted up, and a pair of lips met his. His eyes widened, and his face went red. However, what shocked him the most was the memories he had gotten. Allen softly kissed Kanda back, and the two pulled away. Kanda placed his forehead against Allen's.

"Don't you _ever_ say you wasted our time, Moyashi. I'll never stop trying to get your memories back, you understand you idiot? Because I love you. Che, baka." Kanda said seriously. Allen's eyes widened again, before he smiled.

"My name is Allen you big goof." He said, grinning. Kanda stared at him, surprised. "And I love you too, Bakanda." Without another word, Kanda engulfed the small teen in a hug. The force of the hug knocked the two over, and they fell. Allen laughed, grinning still.

"You remember everything now?" Kanda asked, his face resting in the crook of the boy's neck. Allen nodded in response, placing his hand on the back of Kanda's head as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I remember Yuu..."


	17. Resistors

The next day at school was a happy one. Kanda had left his home a bit earlier than Alma, telling the older sibling to head to school without him. Alma faintly questioned it, but noticed ever since the festival, Kanda's mood seemed more...lighter per say. So, he shrugged it off and told Kanda he'd meet with him at school. Hurriedly, Kanda headed out to a certain white haired Moyashi's house. Allen was exiting his house when Kanda showed up. He gave a grin to the male. "Morning Yuu!" He greeted happily, going over to him. Kanda replied with ruffling his hair.

"Morning, Moyashi." He replied, smirking. Allen pouted and decided to childishly pull on Kanda's cheeks, trying to stretch them.

"My name is Allen, Bakanda! After all these years you _still_ can't remember it?!" The whittete cried. Kanda faintly chuckled, and pulled away from him.

"Let's get going baka, or else we'll be late because of you." Kanda commented easily. Allen looked at him.

"How would it be _my_ fault?!" He cried, running to catch up with the now moving teen. Kanda didn't reply. Allen softly sighed, shyly glancing at Kanda's hand. He moved his to grasp it, but stopped. Kanda was never one for human contact. However, a sudden hand gripping his made him think differently. Silver pools looked up at the male next to him, surprised. Kanda was looking away from him, but he could see a faint blush on his face. Allen couldn't help his quiet laugh, and smiled brightly.

They walked to school together, and when they got there, it had seemed Alma, Lavi and Lenalee had just arrived too. The three teens looked at them in surprise. "Morning!" Allen said, practically _shining_. Lenalee stared at her friend, shocked.

"You guys walked to school together?" Alma asked curiously. Allen gave a nod, as did Kanda. Though his was a bit hesitant. Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you guys become all buddy buddy...?" He asked, trailing off. Kanda scoffed.

"When the damn Moyashi decided to start remembering things again." He grumbled in response. Allen turned to him and frowned.

"You don't have to be so mean Yuu!" He exclaimed angrily. The three watched the exchange. However, Alma was suddenly grinning like a fool, his blue eyes suddenly becoming teary.

"Allen!" He suddenly cried, engulfing the white haired teen in a tight hug. "You finally remember us!" He exclaimed happily. Allen looked at his friend, smiling softly.

"Yeah, it took forever though." He chuckled. Alma simply grinned more, tightening his hug. Allen made a weird sound suddenly. "A-Alma...! C-Can't breathe...!" Allen gasped. Kanda looked over at the pair, and once Alma had pulled away, he found himself securely wrapping an arm around Allen's waist. Allen blushed, but smiled up at the taller teen. Lavi and Lenalee watched, quickly snapping photos of the two.

"Hurry Lavi! I can't miss any potential new material!" Lenalee cried. Allen and Kanda sweat dropped, while Alma chuckled. With that, the school day began. As classes went on, Allen suddenly remembered what was fast approaching, and realized he needed to tell his friends. So, after school was over, he met everyone at the gate with a sad expression on his face.

"You okay little guy?" Lavi asked softly, looking at his small friend with worry. Allen looked at them sadly. As Kanda stared at his Moyashi's face, he realized that expression was one he'd never want to see on the small boy again. He went over to the boy, gently holding his hand.

"I uh...have news...and I don't think you're going to like it..."


	18. Remorse

They headed to a cafe nearby the school, and sat down at a table. Tension was thick in the air, and their waitress could feel it as she asked what they'd want to drink. The moment she left, all eyes were on Allen. The young teen looked upset and Kanda noticed it. He raised his arm, and ruffled Allen's snowy locks before moving to grasp his hand. Silver eyes seem to brighten up a bit, and he looked over at the taller teen with a small smile.

Lavi glanced to Lenalee and Alma, before looking over at their friends. "So, what's going on Allen?" He asked gently, raising an eyebrow. Allen looked at them.

"Well, since Mana died, I've been living with my uncle, Cross. Because of his job we've had to move around often." He began, and Kanda felt his heart sink, and his throat became dry.

"Che, no way Moyashi." He suddenly stated, making four other heads turn towards him.

"Yuu...?" Allen asked softly, confused. He felt Kanda pull him close, and his cheeks heated up.

"I just found you again. You're a serious idiot if you thought I'd be letting you go." Kanda grumbled, making Allen's blush darken. Alma and Lavi gave grins, and Lenalee smiled.

"Yeah! Don't worry about it Allen, we'll figure something out." Alma agreed, nodding. Lavi nodded.

"If anything, you can stay with me and Gramps Al." Lavi commented. Kanda glared at him.

"No way in hell he's staying with you rabbit. Alma and I can take him." Kanda stated, growling. Lavi pouted.

"So mean Yuu-chan!" Lavi fake cried, and Alma chuckled. Lenalee put a gentle hand on Allen's shoulder. The whittete looked over at her in confusion.

"Allen..." She said softly, her voice gentle and caring. "Your crying." The teal haired girl murmured. Allen's eyes widened a bit, before he quickly moved to wipe them. Kanda and Lavi stopped their argument to look over at the two teens, and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Che, baka." He grumbled, patting the boy's head. Allen gave a laugh and a smile.

"Thanks you guys...it really means a lot." He said softly, wiping his tears with his sleeve. Lenalee smiled at him again.

"I feel like this calls for a group hug." Lavi stated, making them laugh, except Kanda. He just rolled his eyes. They continued their conversation and Lavi had successfully pissed Kanda off, resulting in Allen having to hold him back. The redhead laughed and Alma tried to calm him down. Allen looked over at his grouchy childhood friend, now boyfriend with a grin, hugging his arm.

"You guys really are the best."


	19. Repositions

It had been about two days since Allen had informed his friends about what was going on. Everyone had been pulling their hair out, trying to find a solution. Allen felt nothing but guilt, making them all stress and overwork their brains. No matter what, the whittete was still grateful to what they were doing. He was especially grateful to Kanda and Alma. The half brothers had done nothing but help him since he got his memories back.

Currently, it was a nice Saturday afternoon, and two males could be seen at the park, sitting on a bench together as they watched their friends make fools of themselves. A head of white haired leaned against a toned chest, and an arm was draped around his shoulders. A set of silver eyes watched as his friends ran up the slides, and slipped right back down. "Che, they're acting like fools." The whittete's boyfriend mumbled. Allen let out a soft laugh.

"I think it's great Yuu, they're having fun." He replied softly. The male next to him stared for a few seconds, before sighing.

"Well Moyashi, are you having fun?" He asked in response. Allen smiled, nodding.

"Of course I am. I always do." He answered with a light tone, picking up his head to look at Kanda, before settling it back down against him. Kanda nodded.

"I think I know a way to get you to stay here." The male said softly. Silver eyes looked up at him curiously. "Che, I'll convince that old man of yours to have you live with Alma and I." He said lowly, looking down at the teen in his arms. Allen stared up at him, silver pools beginning to water.

"Yuu!" He cried, hugging him full force. Kanda stared at him in surprise, and sighed, letting the teen hug him.

"You don't have to get all emotional on me baka." Kanda mumbled. However, if anyone were to look closely at his eyes, they'd see a gentle, caring spark in them.

• • •

"No." The red haired male grumbled, holding his cup of wine in his hands. Silver and steel blue eyes stared at him. The man seemed dead set on his answer, and wasn't going to be swayed.

"Master _please_ , you know I don't want to leave, and I've known Yuu and Alma since we were kids!" Allen tried, pleading. Kanda found himself beginning to grow annoyed by the man. He had forgotten how much the red haired demon had annoyed him when he was younger.

"Che, I promise that the Moyashi will be fine with Alma and I." He tried, feeling his temper rise. Cross sighed again, shaking his head.

"I said no. It's final. Idiot brat, go pack your bags. We're leaving tomorrow." Was all the man said before leaving, and as he did, his phone began to ring. "What?" He snapped, walking away. Allen felt his heart drop. Tears blurred his vision, and he sniffled. Kanda looked over at the boy, and pulled him close.

"I can't leave again...not now." The boy spoke quietly. Kanda didn't say anything, simply resting his head on the crown of the boy's hair. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard.

"You're joking right?" An irritated voice grumbled. A few minutes later a loud sigh was heard. "Fine, but you better be here soon Nea, if not he's going." Allen and Kanda looked at one another, watching as Cross came into the room again. "Pack up brat. Plans have changed. You're leaving in a few hours." Allen stared at him.

"What...?" Cross smirked.

"Seems uncle Neah decided to take you in."


	20. Rejoice

_"Three...two...one..." A voice counted._

 _"Do you really have to count?" Another one grumbled. There was a laugh._

 _"Of course I do! It's an intro!" The male replied._

 _"Che, whatever."_

 _"Anyways, hi future selves! Yuu and I decided to-"_

 _"You mean you dragged me into recording this."_

 _"Shut up. Anyways, Yuu and I decided to record this to remind our future selves of everything that happened!" A cheery voice exclaimed. A pair of steel blue eyes rolled in annoyance._

 _"Just as forcefully annoying as ever."_

 _"And you're just as slow as ever Bakanda!"_

 _"Just get on with it, baka. You'll end up taking forever and making this an hour long video."_

 _"So rude Yuu! Anyways, Yuu and I went through a lot over the past year or so. When Mana and I moved away, we got into a serious car accident. It took him and my memories away." The voice stopped for a few seconds, sounding soft and had a sad tone to it. A hand was placed on his shoulder, gently rubbing it. A smile was his thanks. "After that, Cross ended up becoming my guardian. We moved back to my hometown, and I went to school with Yuu and Alma again. Although, it took a bit to remember them."_

 _"Che, I bet if you asked that baka usagi how long it took, he could tell you exactly right down to the seconds." A voice grumbled. The male beside him laughed._

 _"After that, Yuu and I became a couple! Everyone was really supportive of it, which I think we're both grateful about."_

 _"Even if they weren't I'd still call you mine idiot."_

 _"Aww, Yuu, you can be nice! I thought you'd be a grouchy man for the rest of your life!"_

 _"Shut it!" The other male laughed._

 _"Anyways, after that, Cross had said we had to move away. Everyone was upset about that, and we all tried our best to think of ways for me to stay. When Yuu and I found a way, we talked to Cross about it. He said no. But, just when all hope was lost, uncle Nea came to the rescue! I ended up staying with him while Cross moved for work, and I got to stay with everyone!"_

 _"Che, that just sounds like a cheesy ending to some chick flick." The male grumbled. A slap on the arm was heard._

 _"Can't you be nice for one second?!"_

 _"I already was." The younger male sighed._

 _"You're so mean." He pouted. Two hands suddenly gripped his shoulders, and he stared into steel blue eyes._

 _"I love you, Aren." Yuu said quietly, looking at his lover. Allen blushed but smiled._

 _"I love you too Yuu."_

A few years later, the recording could be found in an apartment. It was laying on a dresser, next to a red colored bracelet. The bracelet had red wooden beads attached to its string. Next to the bracelet were two rings, one top of the other. Within the same room as the dresser, rested two males, held close to one another. Clothes lay scattered on the floor, but neither sleeping male seemed to care the night before. Just like the tape, the two would be there forever, never to be separated again.

Thank you guys so much for all the support on this story! This was probably one of my favorite ones to write! I'm sad it had to end lol, but I have other stories on the way! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next time! Bai!~


End file.
